BadBlood
by Nikon The Vampire
Summary: An Ancient Vampire goes to L.A. in search for the biggest prize of all. Slayer Blood. Angel is the only one that can stand in his way
1. Prologue

NOTE: This fic takes place in the summer after season 1 of Angel. I do not own Angel nor the character of Buffy The Vampire Slayer.

It is one of my very critically acclaimed stories emphasizing in the action.

PROLOGUE

The city of angles seemed to glow in the night. From the clear night sky, the poor spirits that roamed their streets fell captivated by its pleasantry. But the cursed town had a factor known to only few. The devils that hunted it emerged at night. To hunt. To kill.

One of those stood over a hill and watched the town. He seemed human to the simple observer. He was not. He was an immortal. A cursed demon with ruthless tactics. Evil in the whole. He was about six feet in height and well pumped up. As if he had been on an eternal work out. His outfit only described the darkness of his being. Black shirt with black pants and Black trench coat was what covered him. He smiled as he looked upon the dark city. "Time to cause some real damage", he said with an evil smile.

Minutes later, the humanoid was walking down the crowded streets. He walked them as if he owned them. He than looked across the street and saw a small nightclub. It seemed only elite were permitted in. He smiled as a thought entered his mind. He slowly trotted his way towards the building. "This is going to be fun" he laughed out loud.


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

"Romeo…Romeo….where are thy my Romeo", Cordelia said a little over dramatic for comfort.

Wesley lowered his glasses and pondered over the situation he had gotten himself into. He was in Cordelia's hunted apartment watching her rehearse for a part in a play. Maybe I should have gone with Angel. I bet it is better to be killing demons than sitting around listening to Cordelia mutilate Shakespeare.

"So what do you think", Cordelia asked the distracted ex-watcher. "Don't you think I really deserve this part".

Cordelia's voice brought him back to reality. "Yes", he said abruptly.

"I knew it", Cordy said as she grabbed her script and started to walk back and forth in the living room. Summer was here. That meant numerous productions in theater and TV. Numerous job opportunities existed. If only evil could take a break. Suddenly a sledgehammer slammed over her brain. The pain was exasperating. It felt like bolts of electricity were being pumped on her head.

Wesley seeing this ran over to her and helped her to the couch. Meanwhile in Cordelia's head, numerous images flared. A room. People dancing. An evil spirit entered. It sucked the life of everyone. A VAMPIRE!. He was killing all human life.

"What did you see?", Wesley asked as the poor girl calmed down.

"We need to find Angel", she said in a frightened voice.

* * *

Angel fell with a thud on the concrete floor. His battle-ax fell three feet away from him. He rapidly stood up, but was grabbed by the drud demon and smashed against the alley wall. He fell to the floor again. The drud seemed strong. His brown and slimy skin bulged as the level of the fight increased. Angel stood up and kicked the demon on the groin. The being gasped as the air was knocked away from him. Angel than performed a right side spin kick hitting the monster in the face. The monster doubled back gasping for air. Angel rapidly reached for his ax and stepped back as the drud delivered a powerful foot stomp. Angel swung the ax viciously hitting the fiend on the neck. The head rolled on the floor smashing itself against the wall. Angel breathed hard just as his cell phone rang.

"Angel", Wesley said. "An emergency has come up. I will give you the address".

Angel turned up at the crime scene ten minutes later. A group of squad cars had reached a dance club right in the middle of town. Two ambulances had shown up. They seemed to be pulling out dead body after dead body from inside. Angel saw in the crowd the blonde cop. He slowly approached her.

"What happened?", he asked.

"Oh", she said not a bit surprised. "It's you. One of your friends had some fun. A vampire did all this".

"Bite marks?", Angel asked.

Kate nodded. "The bodies were drained of all their blood"

"How many?", Angel asked.

"How many bodies?", Kate responded. "About twenty to twenty five".


	3. Chapter 2

Wesley and Cordelia watched Angel wonder about in his chair. They were all reunited in Cordelia's apartment. His mind was somewhere in the past. Searching for an answer to this mass of killing in one go. He knew something. Yet, he did not want to startle his friends. Something like this could destroy them. But he had too do something. This vampire's tactics were always like this. Cause a big impression. Than cause damage little by little. Hurting people. He was technically the reincarnation of evil. He was going to come to him. He pulled a book from his pocket. It was small, yet full of content.

"You know who this is?", Wesley asked. "You know this vampire".

"His name is Nemo", Angel said. "Few know of him, and I am the blame".

"What do you mean?", Cordy asked.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Everyone looked at each other for an answer. It was almost midnight. Cordelia went to the door with Angel following. "Who is it?", asked the young girl.

"I need to speak with Angel", a familiar voice said.

Before Angel could react, Cordelia was opening the door. "Nikon, come in".

"NO!", Angel yelled. But it was to late. The door opened and a dark figure emerged. Cordelia gasped at the site. The guy that entered the room sure did look like the veteran vampire. Only this one has an ugly scar on his left cheek.

"Thanks for letting me in… even though I am not that disgusting twerp", the demon said. Angel grabbed Cordelia by the shoulders and put her behind him. The newcomer looked hurt. "Come on Angel", he said. "No welcoming hug. No hand shake". The being entered and closed the door behind him. He than, headed towards the kitchen. Wesley stepped away from him. He sure did look like Nikon. But something was different. "Don't worry", the guest said as he looked for something in the fridge. "I just ate. I am truly stuffed".

Angel signaled for Wesley to step behind him. "You were the one at the club tonight?", Angel asked.

The vampire emerged from behind the refrigerator door with his game face on. "News travels fast in this town doesn't it", he said. "And don't worry. I will not hurt your friends…yet. I just heard that Angelus was around here and I came for some help. That is what you do isn't it".

"What do you want?", Angel asked with rage starting to invade him.

"Haven't you heard?", the evil vampire asked as he pulled out a small book from his pocket. "Nikon's anticipated release just came out. It is so cool. You should read it".

Angel signaled the humans to disappear into Cordy's room. They slowly stepped away.

The demon watched the humans leave with an evil smile on his face. He than sat on the couch putting his feet on the coffee table. "The book about the current slayer", Nemo said. "My brother has always had his way with words. Still, I am having a hard time reading the code. He made it more complicated. Hope you could give me a hand"

"Why?", Angel asked.

"I was hungry when I stole the book", Nemo said. "And I have trouble deciphering the location of this blondie. All I know is that she died, has stopped the end of the world several times and that now two slayers exist. Don't worry. I only need one".

Angel tensed when Nemo called Buffy Blondie. He was about to pummel the ancient vampire. But he had to keep his cool. "I can't", Angel said. "And if I could, I wouldn't do it anyway".

Nemo smiled evilly. "I knew you'd say something like that", he said as he stood up. "Since I am somewhat decent, I will not kill you right now. Maybe later".

"Looking forward to it", Angel said as he watched the evil demon leave.

Cordelia had never seen Angel like this. He was pretty upset. The tortured vampire tried without success to contact his immortal friends. He needed advice on this one. "He was there", Mary said through the phone line.

"This guy is big. You know that", Angel said.

"Tell you what", Mary said. "Nikon is gonna be writing for a while. I will be in L.A. in a days time. At the most two. Meanwhile, try to keep him at bay."

Wesley looked at the troubled vampire sitting in front of him. This was big. "We are waiting Angel", the English man said.

Angel looked at his human friends. "I had just been turned and living with Darla", he started. "In those days, Nemo appeared in our lives. He had a reputation of being the worst of all vampires. Nikon cataloged him as the one so evil, he could've been the one that tempted the Christ in the desert".

"But the holy writings…", Wesley started.

"Wesley", Angel said. "In all this time I have known you, I assumed you knew the scriptures have mistakes. It was night when the Christ was tempted. Evil was represented by this guy that night".

"How evil is this guy?", Cordy asked.

"I am pretty sure I was far more evil than him", Angel said with a smile. "But this guy is a killer. Not only do humans fear him, but demons and other vampires".

"I have read every book on vampires", Wesley said. "And I have never read about him. But, if what you say is true, this demon is somewhat dangerous and to top it all off, he is the brother of an ancient writer who has spent the last two millenniums writing these things down. Why hasn't his existence been documented".

"Because of me", Angel said flatly.

"What?", Cordelia asked in amazement.

"Nikon dedicated five volumes on this guy", Angel said. "All of them tell the crimes he has committed since his creation on the year 2 A.C. He printed the books out five times and in five different languages. I found them all, and destroyed them all".

"Why would you do that", Wesley asked.

"Because I wanted to be the most feared of all vampires", Angel said.

"Let me get this straight", Cordy started. "No one knows this vampire exists just because you wanted to win a popularity contest".

Angel stood up and looked out the window.

"Oh my god!", Cordy exclaimed. "Than why didn't you kill him here and now".

Angel looked surprised. "He had the advantage", he said. "Didn't you see the stake under his trench coat? I was unarmed".

Wesley and Cordelia looked at each other. "Angel?", Wesley asked. "Is this a normal vampire?".

Angel looked at both his friends. He had to say it. "No", he said. "He is not".

"What makes him different", Cordy asked.


	4. Chapter 3

The Master grabbed Buffy by the shoulders. Tears were running down the 16-year-old girl. Tears of fear and anguish ran down her cheeks. The fangs of the evil vampire bit through her human flesh. Her blood was being used as a key to free the leader of the vampires from his prison. His powers increased. His strength grew. He was now fully powered.

Since the beginning of the human race, a chosen one has been selected to fight the forces of darkness. To seek and destroy all vampires. Her blood gives her the strength necessary for the task.

A legend as old as the fact also exists. If a vampire feeds from a slayer to the point in which the female warrior loses consciousness, the vampire's strength increases considerably.

* * *

"How many slayers has he drank from?", Wesley asked.

"Cataloged", Angel answered. "Nikon has guessed about 120 slayers since 2 A.C. He has killed 50 of those. In each case, Nemo has beaten his brother in finding the slayer".

"He is looking for Buffy", Wesley said.

"Or Faith", Angel concluded. "But knowing him, he will try to feed of both".

"So we hunt them down", Cordy said. "Well… you hunt him down. Wesley and I are going to look for that spell that changes the locks for vampires".

"Cordelia", Wesley said in a serious tone. "This is serious".

"And my personal welfare isn't?", Cordy asked.

"Cordelia is right", Angel said. "I will hunt this guy before he does something else. You two find the spell and bind him from this place".

A few minutes later, the spell hadn't turned up. Angel was gone in search for the evil vampire. Time was running out. Cordelia looked up from the book she was reading. "Found it?", she asked the former vigilant.

"Got it", Wesley said as he walked towards the girl with the book in his hand. "Right here".

"That works better with me still outside", said the demon. The humans turned towards the sound of the voice. He was right behind them. "That is what I like about Angel", Nemo said as the humans started to back away. "He is so damn predictable".

Cordelia and Wesley started to run towards the door, but the vampire cut them of. He grabbed them by the neck. "Now you two mortals are going to help me", he said with an evil grin. "Weather you like it or not"

* * *

"What do you mean she is still in L.A.?", Angel asked. He had decided better to head out to the police station. Cover the bases from there.

"That", Kate answered as she ordered a stack of papers on her desk. "The process got stuck with her".

"You mean to say", Angel started not believing what he was hearing. "That the girl has been locked up here for at least six weeks".

"That's right", Kate said. "Sometimes it happens".

"A killer is after her", Angel said. "The same one that massacred the club tonight"

"What?", Kate asked.

"This guy will kill everyone in this precinct before he could let her slip away from his fingers", Angel said. "You must get her transferred".

* * *

"Where are the books?", Nemo asked the humans tied up on the couch. Suddenly, he felt a book smash at the back of his head. He turned around to confront his enemy. No one was visible. "All right you fuckin poltergeist", the vampire started with his game face on. "If you do that one more time I will slit their throats". A deep silenced followed the remark.

Nemo turned back towards a near by bookshelf. Nothing. No clue was found there. He than looked at the coffee table. A large book was placed there. The demon grabbed and opened it where it was last marked. A small picture of a young blonde girl was found. "What's this?", he asked himself with a smile.

"Nobody", Wesley answered.

"Nobody?", Nemo asked heading towards the human. "That means it is somebody". Saying that, Nemo punched the ex watcher with his right fist. Wesley felt his jaw was going to fall of. He was struck again. And again. And a fourth time. Wesley's jaw felt like it was on fire. He felt blood trickle down from his lower lip. "Who is she?", Nemo asked looking at the mere mortal than at Cordelia. "Or should I ask the damsel here?".

"You touch her", Wesley warned. "I kill you".

Nemo stroke Cordelia's head softly. "A beautiful girl", Nemo said. "It is almost a shame". The vampire than struck the defenseless girl hard on the face with a back hand slap knocking her out. Wesley almost jumped of, but Nemo sat him back down with a hard kick on the chest. Wesley doubled for breath.

"If you do not want me to kill this girl", Nemo said. "You will tell me everything I need to know".

* * *

"What do you mean his coming for me?", Faith asked. She had been brought to one of the interrogation rooms to see Angel. She couldn't believe it. She had been woken up at one in the morning to be told that an evil vampire was after her.

"Kate is pulling of some strings", Angel said. "She is trying to get you out of here".

"No", Faith said. "If this guy is coming I want a piece of him".

"You do not understand", Angel said. "This guy is stronger than the others you have defeated".

"Bring him on", Faith said. "I am not leaving".

"Bad news", Kate said as she stuck her head inside the room. "I can get her out in three days".

Angel turned his gloomed face towards the rogue slayer. A triumphant evil smile was drawn all over her own.

* * *

"Two slayers exist", Nemo said. "One is named Faith, and I can find her in one of the many precincts in L.A. The other one is named Buffy, and she lives in a small town, which you do not recall, here in California"

"Yes", Wesley said weakly. He was tired. The vampire had beaten most of the information out of him. Luckily, he had reserved some, just to give the slayers some time.

"Um", Nemo said thinking a bit. "That means that I only have problems in finding one". The demon stood up and started to clean up the mess he had created. "Sorry about the mess", he said. "I am really clean when it comes up to killing". The vampire than grabbed the book in which the spell was on. He placed it in front of the humans. He than proceeded to untie them. "I have had my fun", he said with an evil smile. "When I leave, be sure to change the locks".

Five minutes later, the demon was gone and the spell had been executed. Cordelia was getting some ice and clean clothes for Wesley's wounds. He was in bad shape from the beating. His lower lip had been split up. His jaw was covered in all different kinds of colors. He wondered why he hadn't killed them. Maybe he was getting ready to cause some damage. Suddenly the door opened. Angel entered the house. He took one look at Wesley and headed towards him.

"He got in before we can perform the spell", Wesley said. "He threatened Cordelia and I had to let go of some information"

"Rest", Angel said just as Cordelia entered the room. "What did he say?", Angel asked.

"He said that one of the slayers was going to be a problem to find", Cordelia said. "I assume he was talking about Buffy".

Angel thought for a moment. He wished that was what Nemo thought. What could be the next move?


	5. Chapter 4

Why didn't I kill them, Nemo asked himself as he entered an old warehouse. Maybe it was the fact that he did not want a vampire like Angel to be on his back the entire time he was supposed to be there. Knowing him, Nikon was on his way. Worse case of all… Mary could be on her way. He knew he could take the slayer vampire for a while. They would be pretty well matched when they were on their own. But if she was with Nikon and Angel, the odds did not favor him. He suddenly realized he had to take them out one by one. The worst thing he could imagine, was those guys, teaming up with the rouge slayer. That would mean fighting against a normal slayer, two soul possessed vampires and a slayer vampire who almost was old as he was. Not good. He had to find the rouge slayer fast. He had to do it before those good asses made it to the city of Angels. If he didn't he had to just head for the hell mouth and find Buffy. Either way, they would find out and cut him of. I knew I had to kill Angel there, Nemo thought to himself as he slumped down a bunch of crates. He smiled at himself as the sun went up. "Oh well", he said out loud. "I guess we will have to do this the old fashion way".

* * *

Angel reentered the sewers with a defeated look on his face. None of the local demon infested bars and clubs had seen the vampire. None of them had heard of him. In these moments is when he felt his conscious get to him. He had screwed up in the past and now it was hunting him. He smashed his fist in the brick wall. He knew why he was here. His knowledge in the past had put in him in spaces no one dared to be put on.

This new demon was looking for slayers blood. He had a good reason for it too. Any slayers blood was like the fountain of youth for any vampire. It gave him strength and power. It gave an edge to the vampire who fed of the slayer. Nikon was proof of that. The only difference between him and other beasts, was that he cared for the slayers.

Angel smiled at himself as a new thought entered his mind. Buffy had helped him before. That made him different as well. Buffy´s blood had not only cured him from Faith's poison, but it made him stronger than most vampires. But could that help him if he confronted Nemo face to face. He hoped so. Demons around the world had spoken. Never has the blood of a slayer has been so craved than Buffy´s. Few had reached that hard demand. It was obvious Buffy was more powerful than any of the other slayers that have walked this earth.

A shudder went up the good vampire's spine. If Nemo drank from Buffy the way he should. It was only possible he would become one of the most powerful vampires that has ever existed. He had to stop that. At all cost.

* * *

Nemo smiled and looked at his three victims. They were right where he wanted them. On the verge of life and death. Holding on for deer life, yet to weak to defend themselves. One was a young man in his twenties. He had caught him heading out of a gym. His body seemed strong. Healthy. That is what a vampire searches for all the time.

The other unfortunate person was a young teenager. A young soul on the verge of knowing herself. A good schoolgirl. A innocent being caught in the line of fire in the raging war between good…and evil… And his hunger.

The last victim was a member of the L.A. aristocracy. Could have been an actor or a lawyer. It did not matter. He was filthy rich. Nemo guessed it was the snob in him that searched for these types of people.

"Well", Nemo said with a confused tone. "I am already full, and if I abandon you right now, you will die eventually. So the question really is what the hell am I going to do with you". His mouth curved into his ice-cold cruel smile. "I got it".

* * *

Angel paced Cordelia's house worriedly. Night would fall upon the cursed city in a few hours. With any luck, Mary would make it in ten to fifteen hours. Until then, he had to hunt this vampire down. Angel headed towards Cordelia's bookcase where he kept his weapons for the time being. He was not going to stay here until this vamp committed a crime far worse.

"Wesley", Angel called out. "I am leaving. If Mary calls, tell her to come here".

"Where are you going?", the watcher asked.

"To kill an old friend", Angel responded without looking back as he stepped out the door.

* * *

Angel could smell this guy's moves as he entered an old warehouse. He could smell spilled blood all over the place. He walked towards the room where the smell was much stronger. As he approached, the stench felt worst. Suddenly he felt a small drip on his shoulder. A drip of warm blood. He slowly looked up and stepped back covering his face.

Three humans had been hanged upside down from the ceiling. Their skin had been removed completely revealing their human flesh to the whole. Their eyes had been popped out held only by the thin nerve muscles that connected them to their brain.

Angel looked at the wall next to the victims. The humans' blood marked it. It was still fresh. The words were simple and clear, and instead of scaring of the immortal, it made his mouth water. He desired blood. His killer instincts were taking over.

DO YOU THINK YOU CAN PROTECT THEM ALL?


	6. Chapter 5

The sun had gone down. The city was now on frenzy mode. No matter what happened between the rival vampires, somebody else was going to die. It did not have to be a supernatural related death. Humans had this involuntary desire to kill. Violence was not always caused by the powers of hell. The same humans that looked for salvation also lost themselves in their own pain and destruction.

Nemo found himself in a local internet café. He contemplated his cappuccino as he watched the computer screen in front of him. The vampire had drained the clerk and two more customers. They all lay lifeless on their respective computers. Nemo smiled. In his 2005 years he had lived, he had never felt the way he did about humans right than. This box in front of him had many wonders. He could enter the white house and cause some damage without anybody knowing. But that was not important. Hacking into the L.A. Police department's mainframe was what counted. It took less than he expected. This was not going to be hard at all.

* * *

It was seven o'clock. Angel was heading towards Kate's precinct. Nemo had just killed three innocent people at a local café. He knew Faith's location. As he reached the old police building, he noticed that it was quiet. Probably to quiet. He slowly made his way inside. He had no problem passing the sergeant controlling the main lobby. Guess everything was ok. No one was dead. He walked to the detective's offices and headed straight for Kate's desk. No one was there. He sat down and waited. Nemo was coming. He could feel it. The question was when.

"What are you doing here?", Kate asked as she approached her desk.

"Don't worry about finding this killer", Angel said flatly. "He is coming to you".

* * *

Nemo put on black glasses as he made his way towards the building. When he saw The Terminator by James Cameron, he could not believe the machine had killed 11 police officers in one night. Let's see if we can surpass that record, the vampire thought to himself. He was about to enter the building when he felt something odd. He looked up and saw a police helicopter land on the roof. The demon smiled at himself. Angel was inside and waiting. "I can't disappoint him", Nemo said out loud. Things were about to get bloody.

* * *

The sergeant on the front desk looked alert. The safety in his gun was removed. A shotgun was loaded in front of him. He looked again at the picture he was sent. This guy was crazy and dangerous he was informed. Everyone in the station were on their toes. The human looked at the video monitors in front of him. Everybody was armed and ready. He than looked at the last monitor. Three officers were guarding the brunette. "What would he want with her?", the sergeant asked himself. All of the sudden, he heard a loud noise. The sound of the air being slashed. Probably the helicopter flying really low. Still, the sound was getting louder by the second. The officer picked his shotgun and headed towards the main door.

The man did not have a chance to scream before the police helicopter smashed itself against the front lobby. The human was pushed back as his frontal bones were broken by the flying machine. As he was in the air, the bent blades witch were still rotating smashed him back down to the floor. The officer was killed instantly. Nemo entered the building through the crumpling wall. He slowly made a grab for the dead man's shotgun. He had it for less than a second when Angel was upon him. The good vampire smashed his right fist into the demons face. Nemo staggered back as Angel than clocked him with a high kick in the face. Before the evil vampire could do anything, he was outside the police station. Angel picked him up and smashed him against the wall. Nemo was dazed. He tried to punch the cursed demon but failed miserably. Angel smashed his knee into his gut twice before he lifted the evil being with an uppercut. Nemo landed with a thud as Angel circled him.

"That hurt", Nemo said with a smile. He than used his hands for support to flip himself back to his feet. "Now my turn". No sooner had the words left his lips when he tackled Angel by the waist. Both vampires tried to dominate each other. Nemo suddenly jumped up and waited for Angel to stand up. As soon as the hero stood up, Nemo planted a right left combination. Angel staggered. Nemo than launched a powerful kick getting Angel in the midsection. As the good vampire doubled for air, Nemo landed a powerful uppercut on the vampire's face. Angel crashed into the near by wall, but remained up. Nemo did not let him recover though. He punched the vampire hard on the stomach, followed by another uppercut on the chin. Nemo did not even breath hard before he encrusted his knee into Angel's midsection. Once. Twice. Three times. Angel gasped for breath just as Nemo hit him in the back with his elbow. Angel crumpled to the floor. "I assumed you were going to help me", Nemo said kicking the good vampire in the chest. Angel grunted in pain. "Now, I will just have to put you out of your misery". With that, the evil vampire pulled out a stake. "Time to die".

All of the sudden, he felt somebody hit him over the head. Nemo fell to the ground and looked up. Wesley was in front of him with a large club. "I knew I should have killed you when I had the chance", Nemo said as he stood up. He walked towards the mere mortal slowly. Wesley swung at him, but the vampire caught the weapon with his hand. He than threw the human towards a light post. Wesley hit his head hard. Darkness began to engulf his vision as he fell to the ground.

Angel slowly stood up and ran up to the vampire. He landed a hard right on the evil one's face. Nemo fired a right of his own. Than a left. An uppercut followed by a ferocious head butt. Angel almost crumpled on the floor by this. Nemo picked him up by the shirt. "I am not going to kill you", Nemo said. "I just want you to be alive when you hear that your blonde girlfriend is dead".

"No!", Angel yelled as he tried to hit Nemo. He suddenly realized his arms were pinned down at his sided. Nemo pulled hard on the right arm. An audible crack was heard. "ARGHHH!", Angel cried in pain. Nemo smiled at the good vampire's misery. He than hit him with a final head butt sending the hero to the floor.

"That was easy", Nemo said as he fixed his trench coat and headed towards the police station. He rapidly made his way towards the cells, when three police officers stepped in his way.

Angel opened his eyes. He looked towards his friend who was just waking up. Angel started to get up when he felt a sharp pain in his arm. He looked at it, and saw it was dislocated. With much effort, the good vampire stood up and made his way towards the former watcher.

"What are you doing here?", Angel asked.

"Mary is on her way", Wesley said as he rubbed his head. "She just made it into the city. I told her to meet you here".

A scream of pain got their attention. "He is inside", Angel said as he ran towards the partially destroyed building. The vampire and the human entered it rapidly. The first thing they saw was the dead body of the sergeant. They side stepped him and moved on to find another body on the floor. His neck was broken. Another scream of pain came from the cells. A scream of pure and astonishing agony.


	7. Chapter 6

Faith looked up from where she was sitting. The three guards had tensed up when the crash and the screams took place. They had this urge to take off, but fear kept them on the ground. Faith moved towards the bars and looked at all three of them. "You gotta let me lose", Faith said. The guards looked at her in astonishment. "You cannot fight what is coming", Faith said. "I can. Now let me out".

The officers looked at each other as another ear piercing scream reached their zone. All of the sudden, the door in front of them opened. The dreaded vampire entered the room calmly with his game face on and blood on his hands. "Honey", he called. "I am home".

"You want my blood?", Faith asked. "Come and get it".

The officers looked at the rouge slayer in fright. Faith smiled and mouthed the word "keys". One of them wasted no time and rapidly threw it at her just as the other two pulled out their guns and fired. Nemo was hit in the chest several times before he fell to the ground. Faith opened the door of her cell and looked at the three beat cops. "He is going to kill you", she said. "Run".

All of the sudden Nemo was back up. He made a grab for one of the officers and prepared himself to break his neck. Instincts took over the young slayer and grabbed hold of Nemo's arm. He than threw him against the wall.

"RUN!", she yelled at the two officers. She did not realize why she cared. But it did not matter right than. The officers took of like a shot just as Nemo was getting up.

"I don't get it", Nemo said. "You are evil. Just like me".

"No", Faith answered trying not to let those memories pass. "Not anymore".

"You cannot deny your true nature", Nemo said with a smile. "You were born evil, you will die evil. That simple. You just have to live with that fact".

"Not true", Faith said with water in her eyes.

"Trust me kid", Nemo said as he restored his face. "Together we can make sweet blood".

Faith considered her options. Doubt invaded her every being. Nothing was right. Nothing was wrong. It all seemed so easy if she grabbed hold of the vampire's hand. All of the sudden, a familiar voice brought her back to reality. "Faith!", Angel yelled. "No!".

Nemo looked at the intruder. His game face was back on. He ran towards the staggering vampire and smashed his face with a flying kick. Angel fell to the floor hard. Before he could get up, Nemo grabbed the already dislocated arm and pulled. Angel screamed in pain.

"Angel!", Faith yelled as the rage invaded her. She grabbed Nemo by the scruff of the neck and threw him towards the far wall.

The vampire stood up and brushed his clothes of. "Ok", Nemo said. "I guess I have to get it on with a slayer now".

Faith calmly circled him. She had no idea what she was doing. She had been out of combat for some time. The small cell hadn't helped much in space. She was going to go on pure instinct on this one. Nemo smiled as he fired a right punch towards the slayers face. She rapidly blocked it as she saw an incoming kick which she dodged as she moved to the side. She than ducked the backhand slap Nemo had thrown. The vampire tried to connect a one two combination, but the young girl blocked both the right and left fists. Nemo retreated for a moment. "You are good", he said. "As far as slayers go. Let's see you deal with a change in style".

Faith had no idea what he had just said. She had been lucky in blocking those punches. The vampire than launched a ground attack trying to sweep the brunette of her feet. Faith jumped up and retreated just as he fired two consecutive round hog kicks to her face. She dodged them both. The young girl was getting fed up with this. She charged him and fired a right hook that rattled his jaw, followed by a left jab. The demon staggered a bit while Faith got on one knee and foot sweeped the beast. Nemo fell with a thud. I can't believe this girl is beating me he thought to himself as he let the girl pick him up. Faith had him in her power. She performed a round hog kick followed by right hook finishing the combination with a backhand punch. Nemo staggered and fell to the ground.

Faith immediately went to Angel. "Need a stake", she said.

Angel smiled and pulled one out from his coat pocket. Faith was about to get up when Angel grabbed hold of her arm. "You did good Faith", the vampire said. "Do not let him touch you or you lose the battle".

Faith wondered about the comment for a moment as she stood up and ran up to Nemo who was slowly recovering. The rouge slayer grabbed him from his jacket as she was about to ram the stake to the heart.

All of the sudden, Nemo was alert again and grabbed the stake just before it made a hole in his shirt. He smiled evilly as she broke the wooden stick in two. He than hurled the slayer toward the near wall. Faith hit the concrete hard with her shoulder. A snap was audible in the entire place. "Dammit", she murmured to herself.

Nemo did not waste time though. He pulled the slayer towards him and smashed his fist in her lower back area. Faith had never felt so much pain caused by a punch in her life. Not even Buffy had the strength to reproduce the effect. She bit her lip in order not to make a single sound. "Not saying anything heh?", Nemo asked as he turned her around. He grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and smashed her face with his right fist. Blood oozed by the side of her lips. She was somewhat dazed by the impacts. They felt like mule kicks. Nemo smiled. "Time to collect my prize", the evil vampire said. He looked at the vein popping out from her neck. He bit down to collect the prized blood. Faith gasped softly as she felt the demon's fangs pierce down her skin. She started to feel weak. The room started to spin as her vision darkened.

Nemo felt a rush through his body. The blood was doing it's toll. Nothing like good old slayer's blood he wondered as he kept on drinking. Suddenly he felt a great pain on the side of his head. He abruptly let go of the slayer in his hands as he staggered away. He looked up and saw Angel trying to keep himself up. "You will pay for that", the good vampire said. Faith laid unconscious at his feet.

Nemo looked surprised. "I was going to spare you", Nemo started. "You sentimental fuck. Now I am going to kill you".

Angel tensed his body just as Nemo rushed him. The blood he had drank had made him stronger. Angel felt like his head was going to explode as Nemo delivered a powerful hook. Angel fell on his bad shoulder. The pain was infuriating. Nemo laughed as he grabbed the broken stake. "You will die", he said.

"Don't think so", a young female voice said.

Nemo looked up and his smirk changed into a serious emotionless expression. At the entrance of the jail, stood the slayer vampire in all her splendor. The brunette was in black leather pants with a navy blue top. He black jacket completed the outfit. Behind her, Wesley stood with a triumphant look. Nemo than smiled again as he dropped the stake. "I got what I came for anyway", he said.

Mary smiled back just as turned into her game face. "Well", she started. "Your leaving now". The girl jumped from her original position to about three feet in front of Nemo. Before he could do anything, Mary landed a powerful uppercut. As he was lifted from his feet, the cursed slayer grabbed his feet and smashed him to the floor. Nemo struggled to get back up. He pulled a stake from his own jacket pocket and faster than light, he made an attempt for Mary's chest. Mary was surprised at his speed. She partially dodged the deadly wooden artifact. The strength in Nemo caused for it to incrust itself into Mary's right chest area. The girl screamed in pain just as she extended her hand. A red ray appeared and hit Nemo on the chest. The vampire flew from where he stood, directly through the concrete wall and into the street outside.

Mary crumpled to the floor and pulled out the stake from her body with great effort. She than just laid there. Wesley was checking on Faith, who was regaining consciousness. Angel was recovering and extended his good arm to help his old friend up. "Glad you made it", he said.

"I am glad to", she said as she helped Angel by letting him lean on her.

Faith looked at both of them while Wesley helped her to her feet. "Thanks", she said.

Mary and Angel only smiled. Still, they all knew it did not end there.


	8. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

Nemo walked the streets of L.A. He was about to leave the cursed city, ready to enter another one. He smiled at his luck. The burn on his chest would heal in due time. He also knew that the people he had left behind, they were really pissed. Mary would look for vengeance. Faith would be locked up. At least Angel would be out of commission for a few days. At least something good came out of this. He smiled again. Time to cause carnage elsewhere.

Angel laid in the couch comfortably as Mary paced the room. "He was faster now", she said. "His speed has defiantly improved"

"That is not what worries me", Angel said. "I have no idea what kind of damage he can cause in Sunnydale"

Cordelia suddenly entered the room. "I just called Giles and warned him about our friend", she said. "They will be on the look out".

"I am sure Buffy and I can't handle him alone", Mary said. "She is still discovering stuff, and this little wound will take time to heal".

Angel frowned at the situation. He had an incredible urge to go. Still, something motivated him otherwise. Seeing the love of his life again and again was not a good idea. He couldn't believe himself. "I will have to make a few calls", Angel said as he tried to stand up. "You guys will get even odds out of this".

"What?", Cordelia and Mary asked at the same time.

Angel thought for a moment. This was him asking for bad things to happen. Still, it was the only way. He looked at both girls a gray face. "You are not going to like it Mary", he said flatly.

"Angel", Mary said as she stood in front of him. "What ever you have planned, I am sure it has an ounce of right at the end of the barrel".

Angel's expression did not change. "I am sure you are going to change your mind", he said.

Kate could not believe what she was hearing. A vicious killer attacked the station the night before and Angel was asking this kind of favor. Seven police officers had died that night. The front wall was going to be restructured: But Kate could not avoid smiling. Angel wanted vengeance. She did too. "Where do I meet you", the officer said quietly.


End file.
